Memories In My Heart
by AuriaFlares
Summary: Sometimes you're past comes crashing down to you. Without you even realizing it. And it's all up to you to not make the same mistakes again and fix it. Fix your past, and your present and future will also be fixed-corrected, even. Because just because you live only once doesn't mean you have only one chance.
1. Prologue

**Here's a new story from me and StarSlingerStich. We hope y'all enjoy it**

_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

_P__rologue__-Dreams can foretell the future-or past? _

They were tired. She was panting and he had huge gash on his right cheek.

They were chasing them. She knew it.

Somehow.

They had been caught. She didn't knew for what or why or how , now. But she anxious to.

She stumbled on a rock. She didn't know how. It was pitch dark.

He stopped. And turned around. His auburn hair was stuck on his face because of sweat.

Her face showed an expression of warning.

_Don't come. Stay there. I'll reach you._

But he didn't listen to her. He came and gave her his hand. But when she about give him her hand. They heard some noise. Of boots hitting the ground.

They were here.

Emma woke up with a thud. She was panting. Somehow this dream felt real. Like a memory.

A distant memory…

_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

She fell.

He couldn't leave her behind. If he did, there'll be no point of this.

He knew the risks. How, he had no idea.

He turned back and presented her his hand.

She was about to give him her one, when they arrived.

They drew their swords.

He had no choice but to silently say her to hide behind a tree, and he charged.

Troy opened his eyes. Another dream. But this one was different. Something about it-he didn't knew what-but had a feeling of reality of in it.

It didn't even feel like a dream, anyways. It was a vision.


	2. A Sense of Familarity

**Here's the second chapter, guys. Hope y'all like it. And we're really thankful to those who reviewed, followed or favorited.  
**_**-Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

"Come on Emma, please?" Gia turns her head towards her best friend, giving her a big smile. "I really want something new to wear for the reunion next week."  
"And you'll think I'll be a great shopping partner?" Emma asks, flipping a piece of brown hair over one shoulder. Gia looks a little sheepish.  
"Yes? Come on, you promised," she pleads with the other girl. Emma laughs, enjoying the suspense she's giving her friend.  
"I know, but that was before we got that big literature project," she explains, opening her pink planner to write down an idea she just had. Gia scowls for a moment at Emma's stubbornness but then shakes it off.  
"Fine, whatever. I'll just ask Jake to go instead. "She inclines her head towards the soccer player talking to Noah. Emma raises her eyebrows and closes her notebook.  
"You and I both know that's not going to happen, Gia," she points out. Gia shrugs.  
"Maybe you're right."  
"I'm kidding Gia, of course I'll go with you-" Emma stops in midsentence as the door opens and a brown haired boy walks through it. He's wearing a red shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. She doesn't recognize him so she assumes she must be new.  
And yet…  
There's something about him that seems familiar. When his eyes scan the room and land on hers, she feels her breath catch. They are breathtaking blue-grey orbs that seem to see right through her. For a moment she feels vulnerable as if he can see straight into her mind and soul.  
A sudden memory came flashing back to her.

_"It will be fine."  
"I want to believe it."  
A red, pink, golden sunset of beautiful hues. Fluffy clouds float across the sky in rich colours, illuminated by the sun's rays.  
The strongest form of love skips through her skull. Dazzling, overwhelming, making it hard to breathe.  
"If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I'd use my last breath to tell you I love you."  
A gentle, tender kiss sparks along her eyelids._

"Emma?"  
Emma shakes her head, coming back to reality and clearing her head. She sees Gia looking at her in concern. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she says absently. What was that?  
It was a memory…but not her memory. It seemed to come from another person's mind. She never had experienced that before.  
But it was so real…she felt every emotion, she saw every setting, she touched every part of skin…  
Who could that have been? It felt real. Just like her last night's dream.  
She turns her eyes back to the new guy who is now talking to Mr. Burley. There's something about him, that she can't place, but she feels like she knows him from somewhere. A sense of familiarity, of comfort. And she doesn't even know him.  
And yet…she can't let go of it.  
Another memory floods her brain. But it's only a string of words come together. No face, no feelings, just a sentence that seems so… important.

_Just because we only live once doesn't mean we only have one chance._


	3. A Sense of Familarity -II

**Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed. We're so glad you're liking the story.  
-**_**Earth's Defenders Never Surrender-**_

Troy opens the door, his stomach tightening slightly. It is his first day of school in a new town. Great. Just what he needs.

Not that he doesn't like staring over in a new place, he does. And it's not like he had to leave a lot behind either. That's not it. It's just…he can't really focus on anything right now, still too wrapped up in his dream from last night. It had seemed so real…

He shakes his head of those thoughts, knowing it's just a dream. He has more important things to worry about then what his brain thinks of at night.

"Hello," he says, slightly nervous as he walks up to the teacher's desk. The man behind it looks up, his eyes widening behind his glasses.

"You must be Troy Burrows?" he says, his voice getting a little higher at the end, like he's asking a question. Troy nods.

"Welcome. I'm Mr. Burley and this is my science class, where you will be learning…" Troy smiles politely as Mr. Burley babbles on about the wonders of science and how much he will learn this year.

The boy in red lets his gaze wander around the classroom, taking note of the students inside it. They look perfectly alright, as far as students go. Nice enough maybe but still strange to him…

A girl in the front catches his eye. She sitting next to a pretty blonde girl, smiling widely as her friend rolls her eyes. She flips a piece of brown hair over one shoulder as she looks up and locks eyes with him.

A jolt passes through him. His dream comes flying back to him in vivid colours.

_ She falls behind him, brown hair swirling around her face. He knows he can't just leave her. He will never leave her.  
He turns to give her his hand, a look of understanding passing between them. The dying sun makes their skin appear golden, pink hues shading them.  
She reaches out…  
They come. It's all over.  
He can feel everything gin that moment…_

"You can sit there, Troy." Mr. Burley's voice brings him back from his thoughts. He's the first to break eye contact with her as he turns his attention back to the teacher.  
"Thanks," he mutters, feeling a little out of breath. As if he was just running for his life. As if he knew the end was near.  
He chances another look at her as he walks to his desk, ignoring the stares from the other students. She had turned back to her blonde friend but he sees the flicker of her eyes coming back to him.


End file.
